


All those people in those old photographs I've seen are dead

by rabbitorahabit



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, First Meetings, Gen, Ghost!Pete, Ghosts, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: "Patrick? You looked like you've seen a ghost.""You are a ghost, Pete!"





	All those people in those old photographs I've seen are dead

**Author's Note:**

> *gives you a cake that says "i'm sorry all i ever write about is peterick"*

\---

Patrick hummed, drumming his fingers against the window sill.

He only heard that this place was haunted, and had some ghosts in it but he didn't really believe it at first. 

Patrick looked back down at the notebook in front of him, reading through the lyrics he wrote once again. 

"I'm here to collect your hearts  
It's the only reason that I sing  
I don't believe a word you say but I can't stop listening  
This is the story of how they met  
Her picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes  
When she touched him he turned ruby red  
A story that they'll never forget  
(Never forget)

And all the boys are smoking menthols  
Girls are getting back rubs  
I will drift to you if you make yourself shake fast enough  
My old aches become new again  
My old friends become exes again."

He closed the notebook gently, setting it on the table by the window. 

But just as he did, a cold breeze swept through the air and it felt like someone was there with him. 

Patrick turned the other way uneasily, afraid that if someone actually was there.

And..there kind of was.

"Hey." The figured said a bit coolly and grinned.

Patrick's face went a pale white and he stepped back slightly, "Um..hi?" 

"I haven't really seen you here before, what's your name?" He asked, tilting his head to Patrick.

He was a light blue transparent color, his hair a dark grey-ish black and his eyes a dark black with hazel pupils. A ghostly tail illuminated right behind him, just making hover beside Patrick.

"Patrick.." He replied, tensing up and looking over at the ghost-like figure.

"I'm Pete, It's nice to meet you." Pete smiled at Patrick softly.

"You too." Patrick nodded a bit then asked, "So, um, are you a ghost?"

"Yeah, I am..everyone i met here before all ran away from me and got scared, And it happens every time." Pete explained, sighing slightly.

"Well, I won't do that to you." Patrick said, glancing back at his stray notebook. 

"You won't?" Pete asked him, looking back up.

"Of course not! You seem like a nice one too." Patrick replied with a small smile.

"Thank you..! No one's ever did this to me before, so..thanks." Pete responded, giving a big grin. 

"No problem.." Patrick replied, getting up from his chair by the window and walking over.

"Oh, uh..If you don't mind me asking..how did you die?"

"In a car crash..but don't worry, it happened years ago."

"Oh..alright." 

The small smile left his face and that reply let Patrick's thoughts go wild, like how many years ago? who was he with? and what happened that night?

Patrick got up on the window sill, sitting on it just slightly. He turned to see if Pete was there, but he wasn't this time. Why does he just disappear like that?


End file.
